In the related art, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-95146) discloses an automated guided vehicle (AGV) which travels along a guide line that has been drawn on a travel route for transportation and cargo handling operation of parts, in factories, logistics warehouses, and the like. The automated guided vehicle is provided with a route detector magnetically detecting a guide line, the route detector sends a detection signal to a controller of the vehicle for controlling drive wheels, thereby allowing the automated guided vehicle to travel along the guide line.
Further, for example, a mobile body system disclosed in Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-140247) is known as a technique for controlling autonomous movement of a mobile robot to a destination. The mobile body system includes a distance sensor that detects the distance and the direction to an object that exists in a search range of a mobile robot, map information storage means for storing map information on a travel route containing positions where flat plate-like marks are installed, and traveling direction determination means for determining the traveling direction of the mobile robot by comparing a detection result from a distance-direction detection device and map information stored in map information storage means, and is configured to induce the mobile robot to the target area along a preset route, by controlling the travel drive system (wheel) of the mobile robot, while estimating the position of the mobile robot on the map by comparing the map information with the measurement information from the distance sensor.